<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Lake Blues by sugarspoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530589">Black Lake Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/pseuds/sugarspoons'>sugarspoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales by the cauldron [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Some Plot, Sweet, Wizards, duels and general magic shenanigans, hufflepuff hoon, slow fluffy falling in love, slytherin jinwoo, swearing!, tiny minyoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/pseuds/sugarspoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kitchens spring an untimely leak and Jinwoo has to contend with the greasy Hufflepuff who is convinced he's a bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales by the cauldron [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Lake Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Valentine's Day, late. This isn't the most cohesive as a story but since I had already written so much, I thought I'd post it regardless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiho says to him, "Have you heard?", and Jinwoo groans because Jiho talking to him this early in the day can never mean, and has never meant, good news. He pointedly takes his plate of breakfast in one hand, drink in the other and shifts one, two seats down. Jiho ignores the blatant expression of distaste, slides across the bench, and then he's leaning in conspiratorially, nicking a pasty off Jinwoo's plate despite the entire dish of fresh ones on the table. "There was a kitchen commotion."</p><p>Jinwoo keeps his eyes trained on his food, pointedly scooping up a large chunk of too-lumpy mash with his fork and shovelling it into his mouth. If he pretends he doesn't see Jiho, maybe he'll go away. He chews, exaggerated and meaningful. Swallows. </p><p>"Apparently a house elf somehow burst a pipe and the entire Hufflepuff common room was flooded." When Jinwoo looks up, Jiho is now perched cross-legged on the dining table, having swiped the cutlery out of the way. The others at the Slytherin table barely bat an eyelid, it's their final year and everyone was well and truly too tired to contend with Jiho by their second. Jinwoo finds himself wishing silently that Taeil had come down for breakfast this morning, if only for Jiho to have another target for his gossip.</p><p>Jinwoo sighs, toying with this thought longingly as he reluctantly raises his gaze back up to Jiho. He's slurping loudly from what was, seconds ago, Jinwoo's goblet of juice. "So?" Jinwoo prompts defeatedly, with his second sigh that morning. Jiho toys with the empty goblet between his fingers, always one for dramatic tension. He proffers the cup to Jinwoo with a smirk and Jinwoo snatches it back. </p><p>"So," Jiho parrots, slinking off the table and looping an arm around Jinwoo. His cloak dips into the custard dish for the bread pudding and it smears in a creamy streak down the table; Jiho doesn't notice.</p><p>"So," Jiho says, and he has his mouth almost to Jinwoo's ear now. Jinwoo cuts delicately into a slice of treacle tart and lets Jiho get on with it. "We all have to share!"</p><p>That gets Jinwoo's attention. He pauses with his fork halfway to his lips, then carefully sets the mouthful of dessert back onto his plate. "Share?" </p><p>"Yeah." Jiho tosses a grape into his mouth. "Dibs on Minho, by the way, but the rest of Houses have to share the homeless little Hufflepuffs for a week or two."</p><p>"Minho's not a Hufflepuff." </p><p>"Yeah, petty details," Jiho munches on his fruit distractedly. "Not gonna stop us."</p><p>"From what? Throwing a ridiculous party in <em>our </em>dungeon in the wee hours of the morning that <em>you </em>will be too hungover to clean up the next day?"</p><p>"Exactly!" Jiho beams, "See, I knew you'd get it. Taeil just kind of--" he pulls a face. "Anyway, hope you get someone nice, man. Can you imagine? I'm sure people are dying to be rooming with you."</p><p>"Whatever that means." Jinwoo says with a grimace. He gives his wand a little wave and tidies up Jiho's cloak for him with a perfunctory cleaning spell, because it's hard not to be fond of him, all things aside. With the promise that he'll see Jiho for supper, Jinwoo wraps a pasty in a napkin and decides that perhaps the courtyard will make for a better breakfast spot.</p><hr/><p>Jiho is right, he realises. About two things. One, the kitchen pipes really did explode, leaving the Hufflepuff common room and dorms a sopping, dirty mess. It didn't help that most of the room was natural wood and plants. Two, apparently, Jinwoo really <em>is</em> in demand. </p><p>Between breakfast and his last class, at least five more people than usual had come up to say hi to him; some shy smiles, some unshy smiles ("Yo Jinwoo, mind if I crash your room?" probably took the cake). Thankfully, though, the school owls had soon come around with notices from the Headmistress that Hufflepuff redistribution-- so to speak-- would be assigned.</p><p>So around ten that first night, Jinwoo slides open the door to a bright yellow sweater.</p><p>"Hey," he grins down at Jinwoo from behind a towering, stuffed-full knapsack. "Mind if I Slyther-in?"</p><p>It's going to be a long four weeks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's Lee Seunghoon, from the same year. They have a couple classes together and Jinwoo knows him vaguely, if only because he once exploded an entire cauldron and turned himself blue, and then Minho, from Gryffindor and not much smarter, made it worse. Seunghoon was sporting neon tiger stripes for a day. Right now, Jinwoo supposes he is glad to note, Seunghoon seems to be in his standard form. Tall, gangly, swathed in a lumpy knit sweater spelling HUFFLEPUFF with the P flipped mirror-image. He is at least ninety percent leg and Jinwoo finds himself constantly face-to-face with bright yellow wool torso and Adam's apple as they try to get him settled in.</p><p>"You have a lot of stuff," Jinwoo mutters, keeping his voice neutral. Eyeing Seunghoon with some measure of caution as the Hufflepuff wastes no time laying claim to his temporary abode (and what was Jinwoo's private space); absolutely no time at all. He's got luggage piled in a corner and is already digging through the first case-- a couple tee shirts strewn on the floor, a puddle of socks.</p><p>Jinwoo runs a hand through his hair, taking a seat on the mattress, smoothing the duvet down absently. "Make yourself at home." He says, only slightly sarcastically with a wave of his hands. Seunghoon only hums in response, setting his shoes in neat pairs by the door. "Need help?" Jinwoo ventures.</p><p>Seunghoon pauses, turning to smile brightly at him. "Yeah, thanks! Could you help me get the shelf out from that bag in the corner?"</p><p>"The shelf?" Jinwoo asks, confused.</p><p>"Yep, the shelf."</p><p>A little puzzled, Jinwoo does as instructed and crouches by the luggage case Seunghoon mentioned. It's bright yellow and small, there's no way there could be a shelf in there. He unclasps it and flips it open-- just a couple of socks and books. "Where's the uh, shelf?" Jinwoo asks cautiously.</p><p>"Oh, here," Seunghoon moves briskly to his side. "Let me get that." He reaches towards the luggage-- and Jinwoo gasps as Seunghoon's fingers dip through the fabric like water. He frowns, leans forward until his whole arm is swallowed and there's a loud, hollow clang of a spacious area that echoes from beyond the baggage. </p><p>"How?" Jinwoo gapes.</p><p>"Uh, magic." Seunghoon says. "Kinda our thing." He has both arms elbows-deep in now and with a heave, he pulls out a small, but functional shelf, deep, heavy mahogany. His arms strain with effort as he topples the shelf gently to let it rest on its side. </p><p>"Wow, that's real advanced." Jinwoo doesn't bother to disguise the note of awe in his voice. "That's pretty handy."</p><p>Seunghoon smiles. "Not bad for my first night here huh?" He says, sounding proud of himself."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I just impressed <em>the</em> Kim Jinwoo, and he even complimented my wizardry." Seunghoon grins, shooting him a wink that has his eyes disappearing into upturned crescents. </p><p>Jinwoo can't help the flush rising to his cheeks and dips his head, biting his cheek and trying for what he hopes is an expression of irritation. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Kim Jinwoo, Slytherin's elusive island prince. I'm sure you know," Seunghoon says with an amused eyeroll. "We all see the owl storm of flowers at your table every Valentine's Day, birthday and odd Wednesdays."</p><p>Jinwoo puffs his cheeks. Seunghoon knows people are interested in him. Seunghoon knows people think he's pretty.</p><p>Well. </p><p>As he files that thought away, Seunghoon is humming merrily, propping the shelf in a corner and slotting bottles of ink and a couple rolls of parchment into it. Jinwoo turns his attention to the bunk bed tucked cosily against the wall and by the fireplace. "Top or bottom?"  </p><p>Seunghoon whips around sharply, thin eyes fixing intently on Jinwoo. He frowns, then turns away again, hands busying themselves sorting out textbooks in a corner of the shelf. "Well," he says thoughtfully. "That's rather forward, but it really depends doesn't it?"</p><p>Jinwoo frowns, leaning back on the bottom mattress, propped up on open palms. It's pretty late and he<em>— </em>they<em>— </em>have class early the next morning. He's hoping that Seunghoon isn't one of those finicky, indecisive people because he can't be entertaining him the next one, god forbid, <em>two</em> months. "On what?" </p><p>The Hufflepuff shrugs, unwinding the thick yellow scarf from his neck. He takes a seat beside Jinwoo, crossing his long legs, their knees bumping. "On... if you'd prefer me on my knees, or if you like to be on your back, or<em>—</em>"</p><p>"The beds!" Jinwoo yelps, and oh Merlin, he can actually feel the heat <em>rushing </em>to his cheeks, "I'm talking about the beds!"</p><p>"Yeah but what <em>position</em> on the<em>—</em>"</p><p>Jinwoo shoves a hand over Seunghoon's stupid mouth. "The<em>— the bunk beds, </em>Seunghoon." He gives Seunghoon's face a hard shove with the palm of his hand, scooting backward, crumpling the sheets. He sighs, rubbing his temples roughly. He didn't sign up for any of this, least of all being sexually propositioned in his own dormitory. Seunghoon, the dumbfuck, is staring back, corners of his mouth upturned, eyes glimmering with mirth. Jinwoo huffs, jumping to his feet and pacing across the room, determined to put space between them.</p><p>He leans against the fireplace, folding his arms and trying for a cross glare. "Which one do you want to sleep on?" </p><p>Grinning now, Seunghoon says, "Yours?"</p><p>"Are you flirting with me?"</p><p>"Do you want me to be?"</p><p>"Absolutely not. This is harassment."</p><p>"<em>You</em> asked me," Seunghoon smirks, but he heads over and tosses a satchel onto the top bunk regardless. </p><p>Jinwoo wants to be above this petty banter, but it's unfortunate that he isn't. He feels his mouth purse into a pout. "You are a despicable flirt." He says, but slides into the lower bunk where his stuff is anyway. </p><p>He hears the heave and creak of wood and feels the bedframe tremble slightly as Seunghoon hauls himself into the bunk. </p><p>Just as Jinwoo closes his eyes. </p><p>"So, bottom, huh?"</p><p>He kicks the top bunk hard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their first class together, Jinwoo isn't sure what to expect. They don't have that many coinciding classes: Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of the three, Jinwoo is by far the worst at the second, so naturally that would be the first class of the week. And at eight in the morning, too.</p><p>He's never really noticed Seunghoon in class before, with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs getting along amiably enough but mostly keeping to their respective houses. Living together, though, has changed that-- that particular morning they are <em>both </em>late, Jinwoo unable to find his wand (it had somehow fallen through his mattress and stuck at an odd angle to the wall on a piece of gum) and Seunghoon taking too leisurely a shower after mistaking the Tuesday for a Monday.</p><p>When they both stumble out of breath into class, everyone is already well into the activity, and the professor lets them off with a warning (Seunghoon's less stern than Jinwoo's, Jinwoo has a record) and they pair up.</p><p>Less than five minutes into it, Jinwoo has lost Seunghoon. He whirls about in annoyance, only to gasp and hop back, narrowly avoiding thick feathers and scaly claws.</p><p>"Sorry 'woo!" Jiho yells as his huge bronze Hippogriff scampers off with him swinging dangerously from his back. Jinwoo gives him a weak thumbs up and he steps back-- only to have another exclamation of surprise forced from him when he collides right into what can only be the firm, muscled behind of a Hippogriff. </p><p>He flinches instinctively as the creature lets out a screeching protest, but no angry horse hind legs send him flying. Instead, he hears cooing and scratching noises...</p><p>Seunghoon gestures proudly to the Hippogriff with a tilt of his head, running his hands up and down its neck soothingly. "We found you!" He laughs, "Or you found us. Her name is--" he makes a high-pitched bark, bobbing his head enthusiastically for emphasis. Jinwoo stares.</p><p>"Her name is what now?"</p><p>Seunghoon repeats the same shrill noise. </p><p>"Ihee?"</p><p>"Ihee!"</p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>"Your inflection was wrong." Seunghoon strokes the Hippogriff placatingly even though Jinwoo is sure the creature is incapable of distinguishing one language from another. "Wanna hop on?"</p><p>Jinwoo hesitates, and Seunghoon nuzzles the creature affectionately. Jinwoo tries not to make a face. "Relax," Seunghoon says, bemused, "I've been caring for her since she was only double my size."</p><p>Gently, he leans and urges the Hippogriff forward two steps. He tilts off his perch a little, digging his knees into the thick feathers. Extends a hand to Jinwoo. "Trust me?" he says coaxingly. </p><p>Something about Seunghoon is just extremely comfortable-- homely, <em>safe</em> when he wants to be. So in spite of himself Jinwoo finds himself taking Seunghoon's outstretched hand and then he's yanked, swung onto the back of a huge gleaming Hippogriff, pinkish roan and majestic. </p><p>"Comfy?" Seunghoon grins. Jinwoo shakes his head. "Grab on." Seunghoon reaches back, grabbing both of Jinwoo's arms and placing them loosely around his waist. </p><p>Jinwoo pulls back immediately. "Lee Seunghoon, we've talked about harassme-- OH MY GOD!" </p><p>They've shot up into the sky, Seunghoon whooping as Ihee the ridiculously-named Hippogriff has spread her wings open and wide and they're flying, the wind rushing into his face and tossing his hair wildly-- yeah, okay, Jinwoo tightens his arms around Seunghoon.</p><p>"I did say grab on!" Seunghoon yells over his shoulder. Jinwoo can't look up because of the sharp gusts of air in his eyes but he can practically hear the smirk in Seunghoon's voice. His mouth is clamped shut and his knuckles are white, fisted in Seunghoon's robes. </p><p>Then the wind roaring in his ears dies down, and they're gliding smoother, in slow circles above the practise grounds. "You okay?" Seunghoon asks.</p><p>Jinwoo unclenches one hand and rams it hard into Seunghoon's ribcage.</p><p>"Ow-!" Seunghoon yelps. Then turning mock-angrily towards Jinwoo he says "I'll make Ihee speed up aga--"</p><p>"No!" Jinwoo lunges forward instantly and holds Seunghoon tight, burying his face into his back-- that promptly starts shaking, as Seunghoon breaks into amused chuckles. </p><p>"What?" Jinwoo demands, and Seunghoon immediately stops at the glimpse of such a dark expression and with a wary glance at Jinwoo's fists. </p><p>Instead of answering, he whistles long and low, running his gloved hands down the centre of the Hippogriff's feathery head. Jinwoo feels a faint shudder run through its spine, and then it slows down, but angles up, breezing easily through the low-hanging clouds. At this speed Jinwoo can feel the sun's golden warmth on his skin rather than the harsh, icy wind, and he unconsciously tilts his head up toward the sky, basking in the feeling. </p><p>"Nice, huh?" He feels Seunghoon's abdomen expand and contract under his touch, his hands still wrapped around him for safety. He hums in response.</p><p>Later on, back at the dorm, Seunghoon says, "I thought we agreed on 'despicable flirting'."</p><p>Jinwoo scowls, smashing a pillow onto Seunghoon's face before swinging into his own bed.</p><p>"I had fun." he admits.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He's startled awake on the second week by a rustle of plastic. Stretching warily, he turns to his side and squints, eyes adjusting to the light in the corner of his room. Seunghoon's wand is illuminated, propped up against the wall. He's crouched on the floor, a couple strangely-shaped bottles with nozzles and small coloured boxes littered around him.<br/><br/>"Seunghoon?" Jinwoo calls, and then he gasps when the other boy turns towards him.</p><p>Seunghoon's hair is a soft, pastel pink-- a stark contrast from natural black. <br/><br/>"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep."</p><p>But that's the last thing on Jinwoo's mind. "You're a metamorphmagus?" he asks, surprise and wonder evident on his face. </p><p>"A metamagna what now?" Seunghoon says, running his hands self-consciously through his pink-tinged fringe.</p><p>"A metamorphmagus. You can change your appearance at will?"</p><p>Seunghoon laughs. "Oh, I get it. No, I'm not. Bleach and dye... Muggle technique." </p><p>"That's so... Cool." Jinwoo finishes lamely. "It-- It looks good. The pink."</p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>An awkward silence passes between them. Jinwoo slides off the bed and squats next to Seunghoon, picking up the empty package of whatever Seunghoon had been using. Hydrogen peroxide. Ammonium persulfate... For a muggle product, these certainly sounded like spells.</p><p>Seunghoon's voice breaches the terse quiet. "Would you like to try?" </p><p>Jinwoo raises his eyebrows. "The... bleach and dye?"</p><p>"Yeah." Seunghoon nods. He adds, quickly, "You don't have to do pink-- we could do other colours too." </p><p>Jinwoo has to admit the idea is fascinating, though he doesn't comprehend at all how it works. Seunghoon seems like he's familiar, though. His hair is, after all, currently what could be considered a very acceptable pink.</p><p>"I've always thought about being blonde." Jinwoo finally answers. Seunghoon breaks into a wide grin, jumping to his feet and almost bouncing. He looks so excited that Jinwoo can't help but to be excited too.</p><p>That's how he finds himself seated on the stiff-backed desk chair, an old towel wrapped around his  neck. Seunghoon stands behind him, wielding a fine-toothed comb and a brush, carefully partitioning Jinwoo's hair and smearing it with strange paste in sections.</p><p>Jinwoo hisses. "It stings," he whines, his voice coming out far pitchier than he intends. His hair feels stiff and he can feel it tugging at his scalp with every little movement of his head, and the ever-intensifying burning boring into his skin. Before he can even process it, he's sniffling, tears prickling involuntarily at his eyes. </p><p>Seunghoon's face immediately comes to level with his, his expression concerned. "Wh— Hey, hey," There's a rustling of plastic as Seunghoon peels the stained gloves off, and then warm, slightly sweaty palms are cupping his cheeks, Seunghoon's thumbs brushing away his tears. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Seunghoon says, smoothing his fingers over his face. "I didn't think it would hurt you this bad." His voice is gentle and placating as he continues to stroke the ridge of Jinwoo's cheekbone. "Just a few more minutes alright?"</p><p>Jinwoo nods, puffing out his cheeks and letting out a short huff of breath, hoping he doesn't look as pathetic as he feels. It's useless, he feels hot tears smarting at the corners on his eyes. Way to go, Jinwoo, he thinks, you look so cool right now, Jinwoo, crying over what is essentially <em>hair sauce--</em></p><p>Seunghoon doesn't look like he's about to laugh, though. Quite the opposite, actually; his mouth has settled into a thin line. "Sorry," Jinwoo blurts, before he can stop himself, wincing at the pain. "This is so lame of me-- I know it's just hair, but I've really never heard of muggle 'bleach' and I didn't know what to expe--"</p><p>Seunghoon's expression morphs into one of surprise. "What? No-- I should've explained it better, I'm the one who hurt you. I'm sorry, I just--" he scratches his head sheepishly, "Was so excited to, you know... Show you something you didn't know about."</p><p>"Oh." Jinwoo says. He snorts a gob of phlegm back up his throat. "It's-- It's okay."</p><p>Seunghoon shakes his head. "It's not, and I'm sorry." He chews his lip guiltily as Jinwoo tilts his head back and blinks back more tears.</p><p>"Tell you what," he reaches for his cloak, hanging behind the door. "Prefects' bath."</p><p>"Sorry?" </p><p>"Let me make this up to you." Seunghoon tosses Jinwoo his cloak. "Grab a towel and some clothes."<br/><br/>Next thing he knows, he's creeping down the hallway with Seunghoon at three in the morning, a bundle of clothes in his hands, his scalp still smarting and smelling thoroughly acrid. "C'mon." Seunghoon whispers, darting around a corner and hopping onto a flight of stairs. It creaks lowly and starts to spin, Jinwoo yelps and clumsily scrambles on, grabbing Seunghoon's arm for support.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Jinwoo asks, a little miffed. </p><p>"Fifth floor." Seunghoon replies.</p><p>They make it all the way up, then Seunghoon takes them down a narrow corridor, that opens into a wider hallway. "Mister Lee!" a voice calls, and Jinwoo jumps. Seunghoon seems non-plussed.</p><p>"Boris, hello." he says evenly, and Jinwoo realises he's addressing a white bust, a statue of a confused looking man with his gloves put on the wrong way. </p><p>"Who is this?" The statue asks, eyes landing on Jinwoo. "I haven't seen him before. The bath is only for Prefects."</p><p>"Oh, of course you have." Seunghoon says smoothly, "This is Seungyoon, the Ravenclaw prefect. You probably just mixed our names up. You do tend to get confused, Boris."</p><p>The statue narrows his eyes at Jinwoo-- then he breaks into a short peal of laughter. "Oh you do know me well, Seunghoon. Sorry, fellow prefect, do go ahead then."</p><p>Seunghoon laughs along and pets the statue good-naturedly, moving four doors down from his pedestal. Jinwoo's eyes find the plaque above the statue, "Boris the Bewildered." He gives the statue a small, polite smile and hurries down to join Seunghoon where he stands in front of a yellow-gold door.</p><p>"Diggory." Seunghoon says and it slides open with a whoosh. "Go on," he prompts.</p><p>Jinwoo steps into the room, clean and bright, and lets out a whistle. It's spacious, with a row of toilets to the left and sinks to the back. In the centre of the room is a huge bath, sunken into the floor, lined completely with shiny gold taps. Jewels gleam off the taps, each one seemingly a different design and set with different stones from the rest. </p><p>"Right?" Seunghoon grins, "My apology for hurting you. I hope this suffices."</p><p>Jinwoo pretends to think about it. "Well, dazzle me."</p><p>Seunghoon laughs, sinking into a bow. "It would be my pleasure." He strides over to the bath to Jinwoo's delight and secret excitement, twisting a huge ruby on the biggest tap sideways. A hissing noise fills the room and the taps steam, before water starts to stream out of all of them at once, and each tap a different colour, hot magenta and rich red, soft mint green and vibrant orange. The streams swirl and bubble into the bath and settle into a smooth duck-egg blue. It smells sweet-- like warm vanilla and cinnamon.</p><p>Then Seunghoon is peeling off his shirt, and undoing his pants. He catches Jinwoo looking-- "Don't peek." he winks salaciously, tossing Jinwoo a towel. Jinwoo feels his face flush and he turns the other way to undress himself.</p><p>When they finally sink into the bath, Jinwoo sighs happily, the water hot and perfect, seeping into his skin and warming him to the bone. </p><p>"Always makes me feel like a piece of chicken, steeping into a delicious bone broth." says Seunghoon from the other side of the bath, making his way over with a smile. He paddles lazily, and Jinwoo can't help the huff of laughter that escapes him. </p><p>"You're so weird."</p><p>Seunghoon shrugs. "Here, let's get the bleach off you first." He places his hands on Jinwoo's shoulders. "Trust me?" Jinwoo nods. </p><p>He pushes and Jinwoo goes along with it, sinking into the water, his eyes fluttering closed as he holds his breath. He can feel Seunghoon's hands working quickly through his hair, rubbing and washing off the paste he'd applied earlier.</p><p>Then a strong arm snakes around his waist and Jinwoo sputters in surprise as Seunghoon pulls him back up. He coughs, trying not to make it too obvious. </p><p>"Great." Seunghoon says. "Now you might notice our hair kinda fried." There's a snap as he pops a bright pink bottle open. "This'll even it out a little."</p><p>Seunghoon pumps the conditioner into his hands, it's dense and marshmallowy in texture, and smells artificially sweet. He runs it through his hair, sweeping his long fringe back and Jinwoo can't help noticing how built his figure is, strong and sure, water trickling down his arms and chest and-- </p><p>"Now yours?" Seunghoon beckons him over. Jinwoo swallows.</p><p>His hair feels stiff and like straw as Seunghoon cups his hands and splashes water on his head. Then the conditioner is being applied and immediately he can feel the strands smooth out, oily and thick. He's suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that Seunghoon is combing his fingers through his hair, gently rubbing conditioner into the freshly blonde locks. Seunghoon's hands in his hair-- on his skin-- moving slowly, deliberately... almost sensually. Jinwoo swallows again, his spine tingling. Fully consignant of Seunghoon's presence behind him, almost fully naked, in a bath. Together.</p><p>Then Seunghoon rubs a spot behind his ear that makes him gasp, and Seunghoon laughs softly-- husky, and his voice sounds so <em>close</em> and Jinwoo shudders. "You okay?" Seunghoon asks, immediately concerned. He kneads Jinwoo's bare shoulder, a soothing gesture that has the opposite effect. He feels like his skin is burning.</p><p>"Y-yeah." </p><p>Seunghoon makes a noise of assent and gets back to work, now rinsing the conditioned hair with hot bathwater. The soapy warmth trickles down Jinwoo's neck soothingly. He rubs circles into Jinwoo's scalp and Jinwoo bites his lip to keep from mewling, melting into the hot bath and Seunghoon's careful hands in spite of himself.</p><p>"Better?" Seunghoon asks, his voice tinny and echoey in the big room. Off in the background, the sound of water trickling through the pipes. Jinwoo hums. </p><p>"We're done then." Seunghoon says mildly, turning Jinwoo around so that they're face to face. His expression flickers for a second, unsure. He coughs, eyes darting away and then focusing back on Jinwoo. "This, um..." </p><p>Without thinking, Jinwoo takes a step closer. They're almost chest-to-chest. Seunghoon is so <em>tall </em>and Jinwoo stares up at him. </p><p>The water casts dappled shadows across Seunghoon's face, which, Jinwoo notes, is actually a considerably handsome one. Slowly, Seunghoon raises his hand from the water with a small splash and in a fluid movement, strokes his fingers down the side of Jinwoo's face.</p><p>Then abruptly, he kicks away, moving to the edge of the bath. A loud splash this time as he hauls himself out of the water. "Yeah, that feels much softer." He says, with a slight hitch in his voice. He's facing away from Jinwoo. </p><p>"Yeah." Jinwoo says. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seunghoon rolls onto his back from his temporary residence on Jinwoo's lower bunk, burrowed into his Muggle superhero quilt, frowning at Jinwoo. "This is a conflict of interest." he whines. </p><p>"No it isn't." Jinwoo says calmly, sweeping the polishing cloth over his broomstick, watching the sleek silver gleam gratefully back at him. "Objectively, I'm the better player."</p><p>"But Seungyoon is Ravenclaw Captain."</p><p>"And I'm Slytherin Seeker. Your point? You're a Hufflepuff. It's neutral ground or pick a side and neutral's boring."</p><p>Seunghoon looks down at the bed where he's spread out a deep blue pullover. He bites his lip. "Well, I don't own anything green." </p><p>"You could borrow one of my jumpers." Jinwoo says, making his way towards the wardrobe. "I have a mossy green one that you'll look really good in."</p><p>"I don't know," Seunghoon says, tapping his chin in mock-thought. "As a Beater I feel like I should show solidarity with Yoonie. Not all of us can be star <em>Seekers</em> like Mr Kim Jinwoo, Slytherin extraordinaire."</p><p>A heavy mass of wool hits his chest and flounces off harmlessly onto the floor. "Shut up," Jinwoo says without bite, "And put that on. You're a tenant here and I'd like to be paid in Quidditch support."</p><p>"Okay." Seunghoon slides on the sweater. It smells like Jinwoo. </p><p>As they're leaving the room he stops short. </p><p>"Wait, did you say something about me looking really good--"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He comes to the realisation that he likes watching Jinwoo. </p><p>Not-- like that. In the sense that Jinwoo is so fascinating, so different from what he seems and refreshing every consecutive layer. Seunghoon has heard the rumours, of course. The beautiful Slytherin boy, might be half-Veela, the envious whispers from girls from all four houses that he might be dating <em>the</em> Woo Jiho, some others swearing up and down that he and Kim Jinhwan had exchanged New Year's kisses on the Hog's Head balcony. He'd become Slytherin Seeker out of nowhere in their fourth year, and despite his quiet voice and soft looks, to the astonishment of the whole school he had out-flown and out-maneuvered Gryffindor's prodigious star player Jiwon.</p><p>Kim Jinwoo's image is princely, ethereal, untouchable. Yet here he is, on a Thursday night with a slimy sheet mask on his face and a goblet of Dragon Barrel Brandy smuggled from Merlin knows where and by Dumbledore's beard definitely prohibited from Hogwarts grounds. </p><p>"Jinwoo, you realise I'm a prefect?" Seunghoon raises an eyebrow, arms crossed. He certainly doesn't care enough-- he knows Minho keeps a healthy number of Muggle cigarettes and alcohol stashed in one of his paint boxes-- but still, he wants to see where this will go.</p><p>Jinwoo peeks one eye open. "Well, Mister Prefect," he smiles brilliantly, even under the insipid panda print of the mask his big eyes shine under fluttery lashes as their owner bats them. "You're interrupting my skincare time." The smile is still there, but the words take on a slight edge. Seunghoon understands, for the first time, the phrase "If looks could kill." Because Jinwoo is looks, and he has no doubt Jinwoo can kill.</p><p>His mouth moving faster than his brain though, Seunghoon challenges, "What if I confiscate that?"</p><p>Smile unwavering, Jinwoo blinks innocently up at him. And then in a flash he's grabbed his wand from the table and Seunghoon finds himself bound by thick rope. </p><p>"Then," Jinwoo says, peeling off the mask. He taps the solution lightly into his skin, the little patting motion unceasing as he smirks at Seunghoon. "I'll confiscate your movement."</p><p>Seunghoon waggles his eyebrows. "So you're into this kind of BDSM huh?"</p><p>Jinwoo looks up from carefully applying daubs of cream under his eyes. "What's BDSM?"</p><p>Seunghoon ends up both bound <em>and</em> gagged.</p><p>("Sexy," Seungyoon says to him the next day at breakfast as Seunghoon massages his red wrists.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While Seunghoon has a flair for Hippogriff-riding and all creatures magical, Jinwoo is an extremely talented dueller. Seunghoon cannot believe it has taken him this long to notice Jinwoo in this class; it's literally their final year and Jinwoo is nothing short of a prodigy. He watches, starstruck, amidst all the other similarly gaping students as Jinwoo flawlessly handles a mock match.</p><p>"<em>Stupefy</em>!" Hyunsuk yells, a very obvious first move. The charm jets towards Jinwoo in a flurry of sparks.</p><p>Almost immediately, a shield blooms around Jinwoo and the attack glances off harmlessly, ricochetting into a chandelier and sending the crystals swinging. Twice more, Hyunsuk attempts the stupefication spell and Jinwoo simply sweeps them off with a sharp flick of his wrist.</p><p>He hasn't flinched once, and then he starts walking. </p><p>That's all he does-- walk, and his arm is folded toward his chest, casual, fingers curled around his wand and resting against his shoulder. His opponent is getting more frantic with each step-- "<em>Confringo</em>!" and "<em>Expulso</em>!", the attacks more violent and explosive. The way Jinwoo is moving, sure, confident steps right towards his opponent, makes him a clear, point-blank target. But with swift, albeit minimal motions he simply bats off the attacks.</p><p>"Holy shit." Lisa whispers to Seunghoon. "His timing is impeccable." She whistles lowly as Jinwoo sends a spell colliding dead-on with the attack directed at him, an inch from his face. The spells explode in a bright green burst and dissolve into pink smoke; Jinwoo pauses to dust at his grey hoodie. </p><p>Seunghoon realises with a start that up till this point, Jinwoo hasn't said a word. <em>No way</em>. "He's been casting all his spells silently," Lisa says, sounding thrilled, her eyes wide as she turns to Seunghoon. "Did you know he could do this?"</p><p>"Not at all." Seunghoon replies, not taking his eyes off the duel. "But holy shit."</p><p>"Holy shit." Lisa agrees.</p><p>They're interrupted by a shrill shout and a loud burst, then a dazzling burst of light. A whole patronus-- a magnificent silver deer, cloven hooves and majestic branching antlers, charging towards Hyunsuk. He screams, raising his hands instinctively and uselessly, but when the patronus makes contact it simply dissipates into wisps of glimmery smoke with a rush of air. </p><p>But that's all Jinwoo needs.</p><p>"<em>Incarcerous</em>." he says, with a calm jab of his wand. Ropes spiral out of the air, lashing around Hyunsuk with fierce efficiency, twisting and tightening before he can even comprehend it. With a grunt, he collapses to the floor, bound and tied.</p><p>Jinwoo looks down at him, tucking his wand into his pocket. Big eyed, doll-faced Jinwoo standing over a writhing opponent at his feet; the picture is entirely incongruent. "I think," he addresses their tutor now, "A <em>Sectumsempra</em> would end this." </p><p>Professor Kwon nods, clapping his hands together. "Very good, Mr Kim." He waves his hand and the duelling ground creaks, rotating and grinding as the stone platform sinks back to the ground. "Neat, composed and efficient. An excellent first duel to start us off."</p><p>Jinwoo breaks into a smile now, his face lighting up at the praise. He's so pretty, Seunghoon thinks, sweet and innocent and <em>dangerous</em> to boot, and maybe--</p><p>"By Dumbledore's left nut," Lisa says gleefully, "You're horny for him right now aren't you?"</p><p>"Shut up." says Seunghoon, but he doesn't deny it.</p><p>"I'll see you next week." Professor Kwon is telling the class, "Remember to check the roster and to practice in your own time. The courtyard is available till ten daily." He sweeps out of the room, his slight figure full of poise as his shiny shoes click against the tile, purple velvet cloak swishing behind him.</p><p>Through the bustle of students hurrying to get their things, Seunghoon glimpses Jinwoo wave his wand and undo the knots around Hyunsuk and he bends, offering his hand to help him up-- </p><p>Then commotion-- Jinwoo stumbles back, tripping on his feet when Hyunsuk shoves him roughly, a hard push right to the chest. He falls heavily to the ground, smacking into other students who whip around in surprise.</p><p>"--ucking show-off." Hyunsuk spits, stomping his foot angrily. "Little Veela bitch." </p><p>Jinwoo's face is flooded with colour, he looks a mix of hurt and confused and Seunghoon pushes his way towards him, anger surging red-hot through his veins.</p><p>"I-- was just doing the duel proper." Jinwoo rises to his feet, keeping his voice level even as his cheeks burn bright red. "Wouldn't it have been insulting if I'd gone easy on you?"</p><p>Hyunsuk sneers, giving Jinwoo a leering once-over. "Everyone knows you ride off your Veela magic as a distraction. Fucking slut." </p><p>Seunghoon's own fist closes around his wand, but before he can say anything another shorter Slytherin steps in. "Fuck off, Hyunsuk." This guy slings his arm around Jinwoo, gently pulling him out of the way. "You're embarrassing everyone and yourself." </p><p>"Whatever, Jay." Hyunsuk says, rolling his eyes and making to stalk off. "I don't know how you guys are fine with his kind." </p><p>Jay shakes his head and grasps Jinwoo's wrist, rubbing it reassuringly as they head over to a group of fellow Slytherins. Seunghoon releases the iron grip on his wand but stays where he is, craning his neck over-- he wants to talk to Jinwoo too, make sure he's okay.</p><p>Lisa nudges his arm, giving him a knowing look. "C'mon, you can talk to him tonight." When Seunghoon hesitates, rooted to the spot, she gives his arm a firmer tug. "We've just seen that he's more than capable of caring for himself," she presses gently, "And in any case, it seems like he has people who'll stick up for him."</p><p>Seunghoon mind goes to how confident Jinwoo looked earlier, effortlessly disarming the spells with such grace and even-- beauty-- and the anger in his chest ebbs a little, affection blooming in its place. He nods, slinging his satchel onto his shoulder. "Yeah. Thanks Lisa."</p><p>The rest of the day passes smoothly, though Jinwoo stays at the back of his mind-- he'd just like to check in with him. Unfortunately, they don't have other classes together until Care of Magical Creatures the following week, and so he's forced to wait it out. He glimpses Jinwoo throughout the day, as they move from hallway to hallway, and if he's rankled by the episode Seunghoon can't tell. Although the Slytherin Seventh Years move as a group, Seunghoon is relieved to see Jinwoo flanked by friends and separate from Hyunsuk. </p><p>It's early evening when Seunghoon finally makes it back to the Slytherin common room where he's taken up temporary residence. "I'll see ya tomorrow for breakfast!" Lisa waves, before darting off to catch up with Jennie Kim, her respective Slytherin host. </p><p>Seunghoon nods, whispering "Polyjuice!" to unlock the entrance, stepping in. To the corner, he sees a huddle of Hufflepuffs working through some homework, a couple Slytherins in the mix. "Hey, Donghyuk, Yunhyeong," he calls amiably to a couple Sixth Years he recognises. They wave back in turn, bright yellow sweater vests standing out in the dim overall greenishness of the Slytherin landscape.</p><p>"Wanna join us?" Donghyuk asks when he walks by. "Seungyoon is coming by in a while to help with History of Magic." </p><p>Seunghoon pauses to consider this. Seungyoon is a rare sight to glimpse anywhere out of the library, and the Ravenclaw's prowess at History of Magic is certainly exceptional, maybe even bound to raise Seunghoon's scores by a grade or two... but his mind is a little preoccupied today. </p><p>"Nah, I'm good." He flashes Donghyuk a smile. "I'll bribe Yoonie some other time." Reaching into his pocket, he fishes out a chocolate frog that he brings around for contingency peckishness and tosses it; Donghyuk catches it delightedly and Yunhyeong waves goodbye.</p><p>He makes a beeline down the low hallway adjacent to the common room that links it to the boys' dormitory, paintings of successful Slytherin alumni hung in thick, fanciful black frames chattering at him as he goes. He reaches room 404, takes a breath and reaches for the brass key in his pocket, the door clicks open as he slides it into the lock. </p><p>He steps in; the lights are on. Jinwoo's shoes are messily discarded by the door. He's lying on his bottom bunk, blanket pulled only halfway over his body. His socks, mismatched, one bright red and one yellow with a donut on it, stick out from under the blanket. His arm is draped over his face. </p><p>"Jinwoo?" Seunghoon calls softly.</p><p>Jinwoo slides his arm away and peeks at Seunghoon. "Oh, hey," he says with a small, brief smile. "Welcome back." He sits up, cross-legged, pulling the blanket into his lap. His tee is rumpled, hair ruffled on one side and fondness blooms in Seunghoon's chest. </p><p>"You alright?" Seunghoon asks, sliding his coat off and folding it in his hands, placing it atop his side of the small desk in the room. </p><p>Jinwoo hesitates. "Yeah... Just tired." He smiles again, bright and sweet. "What about you?"</p><p>Seunghoon bites the inside of his cheek, wondering if this is Jinwoo telling him not to overstep. "No I mean..." he says hesitantly, and Jinwoo casts his eyes downward. "During Defense Against the Dark Arts-- you were awesome. But after-- I mean, I saw. You okay?" </p><p>Jinwoo nods. "Yeah, Hyunsuk's a dick."</p><p>"Evident. But... I mean, you're in your last year... Has he always--? Does this happen a lot?"</p><p>A small sigh escapes Jinwoo's lips. "Just some people. They're generally okay. Jay, Jiho-- most of them stick up for me." </p><p>Seunghoon nods.</p><p>"Old attitudes, you know? I'm pure-blooded, sure, but not from a prestigious wizarding home; I'm from a fishing island," a wry smile plays on his lips, "Ten years old and there I am, levitating a fish over the sea, and the next thing you know I'm sorted into Slytherin and rolling with it."</p><p>"Are you-- actually Veela though?" Seunghoon blurts, curiosity getting the better of him. </p><p>Jinwoo snorts. "What do you think?"</p><p>Seunghoon starts, not expecting to have his question thrown back at him. "Well," he says, carefully, "It would explain-- well, you are uncommonly lovely." He finishes, earnest, and then realises what he's just said. "I mean--"</p><p>"No!" Jinwoo cuts him off, eyes wide. "I-- It's fine. Thanks." Seunghoon's earnest honesty-- <em>lovely</em>, wow-- Jinwoo swallows. </p><p>"I'm not." He says, fiddling with the corner of the blanket in his hands. "It's just a rumour someone started and it caught on." He doesn't meet Seunghoon's eyes. </p><p>"Oh," Seunghoon manages weakly, feeling heat rush to his face. "Well, I meant what I said. About-- you." </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"And you really were fantastic today." </p><p>"Thank you." Jinwoo answers, in a small voice. He runs his hands through his hair, and Seunghoon's eyes follow the movement. He still feels a rush of pride everytime he looks over and sees Jinwoo's blonde hair, that <em>he </em>made happen and suddenly he realises he's glad that the Hufflepuff dorms are flush with dirty pipe water at the moment.</p><p>Jinwoo clears his throat, turning on his side and burrowing back into the covers. "I'm going to rest for a bit, alright? Feel free to study here if you want." His voice is muffled and he has his back to Seunghoon.</p><p>Before he can stop himself, Seunghoon finds himself standing next to the bunk. "It's cool, you can have the room." he says. He pulls the blanket and tucks it over Jinwoo's back where he's missed the spot. He pats Jinwoo's shoulder and feels Jinwoo tense-- he flinches away. "I'll head out." </p><p>"Okay." Jinwoo mumbles.</p><p>Seunghoon lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, shuffles around the room for a bit tidying things up where he can. He lines Jinwoo's discarded sneakers neatly by the doorway, and eventually Jinwoo's breathing settles into a soft, even pattern. He slides on the mossy green pullover from the Quidditch game, noting with slight embarrassment that it smells sweet and clean and earthy like Jinwoo does. </p><p>Quietly, he unlatches the door and steps out into the hallway. Pausing, he gives his wand a twirl, muttering a simple charm and the letters "Please do not disturb!" and a smiley face write themselves in blue ink across the green door. He can hear raised voices echoing down the corridor from the common room and he wonders if he should take Donghyuk up on the offer after all, and if Seungyoon is around yet.</p><p>As he gets closer though, it becomes clear that the loud talking is not playful banter-- the tones are sharp and angry and of course, who else; Seunghoon feels his jaw tense as he re-enters the common room and sees Hyunsuk with his finger jabbed into Jay's chest. </p><p>"All of you are just too whipped for him and for nothing." he snaps, towering over Jay. To his credit, Jay is unflinching for someone at such a severe height disadvantage. </p><p>"Give it a rest." Jay says, "You've had it out for him since First Year."</p><p>"He's a half-breed muggleborn," Hyunsuk sneers, "I'd expect someone like <em>you</em> from a pureblood house to understand."</p><p>"Booooo!" Seunghoon whips his head over, Donghyuk sticks his tongue out, still in the corner with the rest. Seungyoon is perched on the floor, he waves amiably to Seunghoon. "You're literally just mad he kicked your ass." </p><p>"It is rather unfortunate that daddy's money can't buy skill." Yunhyeong adds.</p><p>Hyunsuk is seething now, a vein in his neck bulging as he realises how outnumbered he is. "I'll show you skill." he curses, drawing his wand out of his pocket and storming off-- towards Seunghoon-- towards, he realises, the dormitory. "Wait!" Jay's eyes are widened in panic, realising this too as he hops over a sofa and lunges towards Hyunsuk.</p><p>Unthinking, Seunghoon takes a step to the side, stepping right in Hyunsuk's way and he collides straight into Seunghoon's chest. </p><p>"Sorry." Seunghoon says, resting a firm hand on Hyunsuk's shoulder. "Jinwoo has better things to do right now."</p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Hyunsuk spits. "Get out of my way."</p><p>"I will not."</p><p>"Get the fuck out of my way!" Hyunsuk's wand sparks dangerously and from the corner of his eye Seunghoon sees his hand move; on instinct Seunghoon has hit the wand out of his hand and it goes flying in a sharp curve across the common room and landing with a sickening crack. </p><p>"You fucking--"</p><p>Seunghoon doesn't let him finish that thought, in two swift steps he has Hyunsuk wrapped in a chokehold. He looks around the room pointedly. "Nobody stop me." he says, deadly calm.</p><p>Jay crosses his arms, leaning back against an armchair. He shrugs. "You're at least 1.8 metres, man. See us try." </p><p>The slap to his face sends Hyunsuk to the ground and right to the healers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's a quarter past ten when Jinwoo wakes up. He opens his eyes sleepily, relishing the hazy sleep-warmth of his pillow. His stomach growls and he sits up, frowning, placing a hand on his belly. Only a lamp in the corner of the room flickers; Seunghoon isn't back, which is strange because in the weeks he's been staying with Jinwoo he hasn't gone to bed any later than eleven.</p><p>Jinwoo stands up wearily, tucking his crumpled tee into his trousers for some semblance of put-togetherness. He looks for his shoes-- sees them placed neatly by the door, Seunghoon's doing. A strange flutter in his chest at that thought; he's come to enjoy evidence of Seunghoon's presence in their shared room. Seunghoon is incredibly domestic, a sucker for tidiness and order and multiple baths a day and Jinwoo bites his cheek, catching his mouth forming the beginnings of a smile at that thought. You're eighteen, Jinwoo tells himself, don't be out here developing stupid little crushes on boys who stay with you because they literally have to.</p><p>With a sigh, he slides on his cloak, realising that his green jumper is noticeably missing from where he'd placed it on the hanger. Seunghoon must've worn it and the smile is threatening to reappear.</p><p>Stepping into the hallway he realises there's writing on his door and his heart sinks, it wouldn't have been the first time-- "half-breed", or "mudblood"-- </p><p>Instead, "Please do not disturb." <em>Seunghoon</em>. And the smile on his face matches the dorky little smiley icon next to the writing.</p><p>When he steps into the common room, it's quiet and empty; most people would be in their rooms by now. He hears a shuffle and his eyes focus on the far corner of the room. He recognises the yellow sweater vests-- two Hufflepuff juniors he recalls Seunghoon having said hello to a couple days back.</p><p>"Hey," he calls, and the boys look up at him. "Have you seen Seunghoon?"</p><p>They exchange a look. "Well," says the one with longish, silver hair. "He uh," His eyes dart over to his friend imploringly.</p><p>"Headmistress' office." he blurts and silver-hair immediately smacks his arm. </p><p>"What? Why?" Jinwoo demands.</p><p>The boys look at each other, then back at Jinwoo again. Jinwoo doesn't quite like how this is going. </p><p>"Well," silver-hair says, "He uh, maybe got into a fight."</p><p>"Is he okay? With who?" Jinwoo can't help the worry that floods him.</p><p> The other boy winces. "He's fine. It was pretty one-sided, actually, but Filch just happened to be outside, and it was uh, quite loud, the hit--" </p><p>"Who?" Jinwoo demands again, fists clenched. </p><p>"Hyunsuk, but--" </p><p>Jinwoo tears out of the room, his shoes slapping the floor comically loud; he'd forgotten he hadn't put them on properly. He grits his teeth and shoves his toes in tighter, heels pressing down on the back of the sneakers. He bursts into the hallway outside the dungeon and lo-- there he is, Seunghoon, in Jinwoo's sweater. </p><p>Seunghoon looks him over in surprise, at his rankled appearance and the strange hobbling walk. "Hey." he says, raising his hand to wave in spite of the confused look on his face.</p><p>"What the fuck!" Jinwoo exclaims, throwing his hands up. Seunghoon looks taken aback.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You got into a fight with Hyunsuk?"</p><p>Realisation dawns on Seunghoon's face and he looks ashamed. "I-- he was talking shit in the common room." </p><p>"He does it all the time! I said it was fine!"</p><p>"He was going to hex you in your room!" </p><p>Jinwoo stops.</p><p>Seunghoon says imploringly, raising his hands. "I just didn't want you to have to deal with that."</p><p>Jinwoo grits his teeth, he feels his fist tighten around the smooth wood of his wand. "I'm going to kill you." he says, punctuating every syllable.</p><p>Seunghoon flinches.</p><p>"Yes," Jinwoo strides forward, cloak swirling menacingly behind him, until he's toe-to-toe with Seunghoon. He glares up. "I'm taking you to Hogsmeade tomorrow, we'll go to Honeydukes and have so much candy and then it's Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and we'll have so much fun you'll choke. So you'd better," Jinwoo brings a hand to rest in a firm grip on Seunghoon's shoulder, "Get a good fucking night's worth of rest." </p><p>For good measure, he raises a finger and jabs it into Seunghoon's throat, smugness blooming in his chest at the feeling of his Adam's apple bobbing nervously under his touch. "Okay?"</p><p>Seunghoon nods. Jinwoo smiles sweetly and spins on his heel, skipping off down the hall. </p><p>When he doesn't hear footsteps echoing after his, he turns around, locking eyes with Seunghoon who has yet to move. "Coming?" he calls mockingly, holding out a hand and wriggling his fingers.</p><p>Seunghoon shakes his head, eyes wide. "Have you considered," he takes Jinwoo's outstretched hand, "Caring for me without threatening me?"</p><p>Jinwoo tugs Seunghoon forward, not bothering to glance back as he takes them both towards the common room. Allows himself a smirk. "Not a chance."<br/><br/>He twines their fingers together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He's up early the next day-- much too early for a Saturday, in his opinion. But he'd promised Seunghoon Hogsmeade, so Hogsmeade it would be. He finds Seunghoon's bunk empty, and decides to get ready first. Seunghoon is probably in the showers, he takes far too many baths and is almost obsessed with being clean. Jinwoo feels a rush of pleasure at the knowledge that he's even aware of Seunghoon's small habits now.</p><p>It's a windy day and Seunghoon is dressed more casual than Jinwoo has ever seen him, in a too-big black hoodie and scuffed jeans, a black cap over his shaggy hair that's starting to fade into blonde-pink streakiness. Silver earrings glint in his ears and Jinwoo tugs self-consciously at his own well-worn green hoodie. Seunghoon has a way of looking effortlessly good, with high cheekbones and model proportions. </p><p>They stick out, in their hoodies and jeans and sneakers. Wizard fashion seems to move a little slower than Muggle style, and in Slytherin Jinwoo has gotten used to the grandiose formality of the pureblood wizards' normal. Jiho does lots of heavy satins, velvets and sweeping coats-- sometimes even cravats, and for the entirety of his first week at Hogwarts Jinwoo had gotten startled by Jiho's gold chain belts and accessories clinking down the halls. And while Jay is decidedly more understated, Jinwoo has little doubt any of his sweaters are anything less than cashmere.</p><p>Some of the muggle-born adapt quickly to the wizard style, fascinated by the old-fashioned, ancient allure. Seungyoon and Minho for example, probably Jinwoo's most fashionable friends, pull some of the quirkiest outfits around, an outlandish, daring mix of wizard and muggle. Jinwoo had seen them head out this morning, Seungyoon with a strange harness over a sheerish Victorian top and Minho in a gleaming pinstriped suit with a self-made, chunky, bright red cardigan over the entire affair.</p><p>Jinwoo, however, has never been one for fashion, opting to instead throw his cloak on over the same threadbare grey hoodie for the last four years. He has a modest collection of tees, three pairs of jeans-- one with a big hole in the front that's his favourite, and two dressier pairs. So he has to admit he's a little disgruntled when Seunghoon's first order of business is to yank him into a clothing shop.</p><p>It's posh and gleaming, several strategically-positioned mirrors placed throughout the swanky interior. A shop assistant in a polished, clean-cut suit and twin-tailed cloak sweeps up to them. "Hello, Mr Lee." He greets Seunghoon with a curt bow.</p><p>Seunghoon shoots him a grin and a jovial wave. "Hey, Michael." He grasps firmly onto Jinwoo's wrist as if sensing his discomfort, browsing leisurely through a display of dress robes.</p><p>"Do you come here often?" Jinwoo whispers, startled by the easy familiarity. Twilfitt and Tattings is hardly cheap; he's never shopped here personally but has come by with Jiho enough to know that he doesn't intend to.</p><p>Seunghoon shrugs. He pulls a deep maroon robe with silver trim out of the colour-coded arrangement and scrutinises it. "Only when I need stuff." He places it back neatly, between the wine red and the chilli red pieces.</p><p>"How?" Jinwoo hisses, "This is top-tier. The <em>Malfoys</em> shop here."</p><p>"I, you know, work. I've a couple business investments, goblin stocks--"</p><p>"You're a final year Hogwarts student?!"</p><p>"Mr Lee," they're interrupted by the shop assistant. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for today?" Seunghoon nods, making a beeline for a shiny brass rack of sweaters. Jinwoo huffs, following after him.</p><p>Seunghoon kneels, this time digging resolutely and thoroughly through the selection of sweaters. Then, turning around to glance at Jinwoo over his shoulder, Seunghoon says, "Pick one." He gestures with an impatient tilt of his head.</p><p>Jinwoo is bewildered. "What?"</p><p>"I'm buying you a sweater." Seunghoon says calmly.</p><p>"I don't need one!"</p><p>"Yes you do," Seunghoon reaches out and pulls on the hem of Jinwoo's hoodie. "That grey one is falling to pieces. It's shedding all over my clothes in the closet."</p><p>Petulantly, Jinwoo smacks Seunghoon's hand away from him. "I have my green one."</p><p>Seunghoon laughs, though something akin to nervousness flickers across his face, although it disappears just as quickly. "About that," he starts cheekily, "It's mine now. I want it as a keepsake."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Sheepishly now, Seunghoon averts his gaze, his confident facade seeping away laughably quickly. "I just... I like wearing it."</p><p>The embarrassment is contagious and Jinwoo feels his own face begin to heat up as it dawns on him what Seunghoon is saying. The realisation that Seunghoon likes to wear his (<em>his!)</em> clothes is mortifying and gratifying all at once.</p><p>Looking anywhere but Seunghoon, he steps forward and flips half-heartedly through the sweaters. "Okay then," he mutters, trying to sound dispassionate, "Pick one you'd like me in."</p><p>Seunghoon hands him a soft, pretty purple knit. "This one." Then quickly adds, "I'd like you in anything." But before Jinwoo can respond, he's asking for the price and fishing galleons from his pocket.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His stomach is churning; they'd bought a chaotic assortment of sweets from Honeydukes and spent majority of the afternoon at the ice-cream parlour, tasting Every Flavour Beans. The combination of vomit candy, chocolate frogs and scoops of frozen vanilla are not sitting well with the onion ring platter and alcohol.</p><p>The first thing he realises--</p><p>Maybe it's the dim candlelight and smoky ambience of the Three Broomsticks, the way the soft glow of the lighting casts gold over Seunghoon's face, or maybe it's the butterbeer succeeded with mead and red currant rum. But Jinwoo feels warm from his head to his toes watching Seunghoon throw his head back in laughter, his hat long since fallen off and tossed carelessly onto the table. He cannot imagine that it's only been a month of this-- of Seunghoon, cannot imagine that he's gone six years, this long, without incessant chatter and long limbs gesturing  animatedly. Seunghoon is so much larger than life, so full of energy and he moves and sounds and feels like a technicolour dream.</p><p>And the second thing he realises is that firewhiskey was a mistake.</p><p>Seunghoon's barely drained a quarter of his glass but his eyes are fever bright, he's giggling a lot more than usual. And while Jinwoo could stare at that smile all evening, he's not sure what type of drunk Seunghoon is. It would be wisest to get back before he gets the chance to throw up, or pass out, or any combination of the two. </p><p>"Let's get back." he says as gently as he can over the din of semi-drunk wizards in a bar on a Saturday evening.</p><p>Seunghoon hiccups non-commitally and his eyes aren't quite focused. He mumbles a dreamy "Mmmnokay..." and stretches out both hands, placing them limply into Jinwoo's as if asking to be hauled away. Unthinkingly, Jinwoo curls his fingers around Seunghoon's, squeezing lightly and reassuringly before untangling their hands.</p><p>He picks Seunghoon's hat up and tucks it into his hoodie pocket, tucking an arm around Seunghoon's torso and slinging his arm around his neck. They stumble out of Three Broomsticks, unnoticed by the other patrons amidst the lively weekend bustle. Seunghoon staggers, and Jinwoo tightens his grip, feeling the strain on his body as Seunghoon's taller form leans into him for support. He's heavy and smells like alcohol and spicy cologne, but Jinwoo can't find that it's unpleasant, this weight, how close and how <em>hard</em> Seunghoon is pressed up to him.</p><p>"Jinwoo, 'woo~" Seunghoon slurs, waddling clumsily down the pathway-- Jinwoo starts and makes to grab at him when he feels Seunghoon slip from his side, when a warm weight presses itself full to his back and long arms drape around his neck. </p><p>Then the sharp bone of Seunghoon's jaw on his head, Seunghoon's cheek in his hair-- the hard point of his cheekbone, and he feels the heave of Seunghoon's chest against his back. Jinwoo freezes, and for a few seconds he is aware only of Seunghoon's puffs of breath into his hair and their combined heat.</p><p>Seunghoon whispers, thick and low. "I like you a lot." Then his arms go slack and he sinks to the floor with a grunt, rolling onto the cobblestone. </p><p>Jinwoo exhales, slow. </p><p>"You think you can take it if I apparate?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seunghoon throws up all over the floor. Jinwoo sighs, congratulating himself on thinking to apparate to the bathroom instead of their dormitory immediately. </p><p>Seunghoon sits with his knees up to his chest, slouched over. "I'm sorry." He says, sounding so sorrowful as he eyes his puddle of alcoholic spit on the floor. </p><p>It's a miracle that Jinwoo somehow gets them both showered and changed and they head, thankfully vomit-free back into their dorms. With a combined technique of pushing and shoving, he gets a heavily inebriated and motor-skill defunct Seunghoon bundled into his bunk. Jinwoo crosses the room to flick off the light, when--</p><p><em>CRACK</em>.</p><p>Seunghoon, blanket half-twined around his torso, blinking shocked and dazed at Jinwoo. One wooden plank lying innocently across Jinwoo's bed, one Seunghoon lying on his back hanging off the mattress. </p><p>"Tried to touch sky." He mumbles, pointing at the ceiling.</p><p>Jinwoo sighs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They are tightly huddled into Jinwoo's bed, warm and cosy but slightly grainy with sawdust. "You are tiny," Seunghoon giggles, flush high in his cheeks, hands patting Jinwoo's head. Jinwoo can't help the strangled squeak that escapes his throat and the subsequent stab of embarrassment, tries not to focus on how <em>big</em> Seunghoon's hands are<em>—</em></p><p>"I will saw off your limbs and then <em>you'll</em> be the tiny one." he grumbles and Seunghoon just laughs again, hands cupping Jinwoo's face and then he's giggling somemore.</p><p>"So tiny," he coos, fitting his chin over Jinwoo's head. "So small and angry." Jinwoo clicks his tongue and kicks out, huffing when Seunghoon simply snakes his arms around Jinwoo's waist, pulling him closer. He's hit by the realisation that Seunghoon's arms are thick and strong and his fingers are very warm, splayed open against his sides... Jinwoo realises he's basically flush against Seunghoon's front and<em>— </em>Wow, yeah. Not a good time to think about where his dick might be.</p><p>He feels a rush of hot air against his the tip of his ear and a low sigh, feels Seunghoon shift again and then there are fingers in his hair, stroking his head soothingly. Jinwoo resists the sparks that run through his spine and tries not to purr but closes his eyes, because damn if the gentle circles being rubbed into his scalp don't feel good. Then Seunghoon's voice, thick and heavy with sleep<em>— </em>"You're so pretty as a blonde."</p><p>Jinwoo bites his lip hard, eyes open again. He stares into the darkness in front of him and tries to focus on anything other than the hand in his hair and arm around his waist and legs entwined with his. "Only as a blonde?" he says, hoping it comes out more snarky then he means.</p><p>There's nothing but soft breaths for a while and the fingers twisted in his strands have stilled, so he thinks that Seunghoon might have fallen asleep.</p><p>Then, murmured quietly<em>— </em>"I think you're pretty always."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Wow," Seungyoon says, raising his eyebrows and giving them a suggestive waggle. "Did you guys really have to break the bed?"</p><p>Jinwoo groans, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He throws an arm over his face. "S'hoon drunk... wanted to..." he trails off and sighs deeply, sleep still clinging heavily to his body. "Wanted to... see if he could touch— ceiling."</p><p>"Seunghoon jumped on the top bunk to see if he could touch your ceiling?"</p><p>"Mmhmm."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>Jinwoo rolls over to peer warily at Minho, who has his eyes narrowed in thought before he glances up at the ceiling contemplatively. </p><p>"Well, did he?"</p><p>"Did he what?"</p><p>"Touch your ceiling."</p><p>Seungyoon smacks Minho good-naturedly. "Don't you dare."</p><p>"Where is Seunghoon, anyway?" Minho asks. "You look fucked out." </p><p>Jinwoo flushes, glancing down and realising the blanket has been peeled off, his jumper ridden up his torso and baring a large stripe of his stomach. Hurriedly, he yanks it down, shooting Minho a glare and that's when he realises the space next to him really is empty. Still groggy, he pats the empty space and frowns, feeling that the sheets are cold.</p><p>"I don't know where he is," Jinwoo says, propping himself up on an elbow. "And no fucking happened, promise."</p><p>"Unless?" says Seungyoon, sinking cross-legged onto Jinwoo's floor. </p><p>"Unless." Minho echoes with a nod.</p><p>Jinwoo huffs. "How did you two get in here anyway? Was it Jiho? I'll kick his ass."</p><p>Minho opens his mouth to answer— it probably was Jiho, you can't trust anyone— when the door swings open. </p><p>"Oh," says Seunghoon, looking startled. "I, uh..." he trails off, eyes darting across the room from Minho, then Seungyoon, before finding Jinwoo. His expression is embarrassed and Jinwoo swears he's blushing... <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Seunghoon is gripping tightly onto a wide metal tray, precariously balancing two steaming mugs of what smells like hot chocolate and a stack of breakfast pastries. Jinwoo knows what this looks like.</p><p>"Unless?" Seungyoon says, looking over at Minho with an excited gleam in his eyes. </p><p>"Unless." Minho says solemnly as Jinwoo yelps, "We didn't fuck!" </p><p>Seunghoon carefully sets the tray down on the dresser. "Who fucked?" he says evenly, although his cheeks are still tinged noticeably pink.</p><p>"You fucked." Minho says. </p><p>"No," Jinwoo cuts in; he's had enough. "If you--" he points at Seungyoon, and then at Minho, "--and you, don't leave now... <em>You</em> fucked." Minho giggles, and then Jinwoo stabs his wand at him and a peal of fiery red, sparking embers, whips dangerously close to his ass and he yelps. </p><p>"Okay, we're going!" Seungyoon looks amused, shooting Jinwoo a wink as he ushers Minho out. "I prefer Minho's ass in one piece."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They never get around to fixing the top bunk in Jinwoo's room.</p><p>It's dark, and Seunghoon is a warm and familiar presence beside him. A single golden candle flickers in the corner of the room, next to a couple duffel bags and a yellow luggage for when Seunghoon moves back to his restored Hufflepuff dormitory tomorrow.</p><p>"I never asked..." Jinwoo starts, in a hushed tone even though it's just the two of them." What's the Hufflepuff common room like?"</p><p>"I used to say home," Seunghoon answers, after a pause. "It's low-ceilinged and golden, sunny, the softest chairs and plants in every window."</p><p>Jinwoo asks. "Used to?"</p><p>"You should visit sometime." Seunghoon says softly, Jinwoo can feel him shifting, turning away from him. There's silence. Jinwoo waits. </p><p>Seunghoon sighs, then adds, quietly. "Here kinda feels like home now too."</p><p>"You can always visit the Slytherin dorms."</p><p>"Not the dungeons. You."</p><p>"Oh." Jinwoo breathes.</p><p>"Gonna miss you," Seunghoon finally whispers quietly, and Jinwoo feels-- butterflies, all up in his stomach and chest, delicate wings beating furiously and leaving him breathless. </p><p>"I--" his words hitch embarrassingly in his throat and he pauses, wrapping his arms around the arm Seunghoon has draped over his chest. "I'll still be here."</p><p>"I know." Seunghoon says. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Stay?" Jinwoo asks.</p><p>There's quiet for a long while and Jinwoo imagines that Seunghoon is considering this. Then he feels a gust of cool air as his blanket lifts, and a pair of warm, long legs slide against his. </p><p>Strong arms slip around his waist. </p><p>"Don't mind if I Slyther-in."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me really long and it's also actually been quite a while since I read HP, so do forgive any inconsistencies. I started on this based off some writing prompts to overcome a creative funk but... We are still stuck. This is really quite incoherent and I didn't know how to carry on but there was already so much I felt like I'd just post it. I hope you still enjoyed whatever is here.</p><p>Hogsmeade date looks I had in mind: https://youtu.be/W7KLacTQnJs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>